


Lightning and Steel

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Beast at the Door [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair does some horrible things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Castiel Saves Dean, Dean is buried alive; canon compliant, Dean is in Hell, Dean is the victim, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, F/M, Genderswap, Gore, Graphic Sexual Assault, Graphic Violence, Rape, TW: Live Burial, This is pretty dark even for me, Torture, dark themes, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna's Rescue and Return.<br/>Alternate ep04x01 Lazarus Rising.</p><p>Deanna is rescued by the Archangel Castiel and returned to life, to do what must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning and Steel

Deanna Winchester was in Hell.  
She had been for so long she couldn't remember anything before. Anything except Sammy. He was the only thing keeping her sane.

She had been undone so many times she wasn't sure if she was even really whole. She had been cut into a hundred, a thousand, a million times.  
But she still would not relent.

Alastair, the master of the blade, had cut her skin from her bones, torn out her innards, peeled her apart, piece by piece, until there was nothing left but agony and screams.

And then, when she could take no more, he would lean in close and offer her a way out.

"Take the knife, Deanna. Let me teach you. Let me give you relief. Let me show you real joy. Real art. I'll take you off the rack if you take my offer. Let me give you vengence. Let me give you what you really want, deep down. Let me show you your way to freedom. Let us cut it in great swaths of blood. What do you say my dear? Will you let me free you?" He would say, in such a gentle, coaxing tone that she would nearly say yes, nearly beg to take up the knife and take out everything that had been done to her on someone else, anyone else.

But then she would hear his voice in her head. See his face before her, looking disapproving and hurt.  
"No, Dee, don't do it. You're better than that. You know that. You save people, you don't destroy them. Be strong Dee. You promised me." Sam would whisper in the opposite ear that Alastair had. And her resolve would strengthen again. Like a steel rod, her will would be restored.

"No. No, never. I will never do it!" She would shriek straight in Alastair's face. And then she would be whole once more, and after only a moment of tantalizing, blessed relief, he would take up his knives and tools and begin all over again.

And every time, after he had taken her apart bit by bit, reduced her to nothing but blood and throbbing, quivering, burning agony, he would give her the same option. Pick up the knife and get off the table. And every time Sam would appear to her and his voice in her head would keep her strong enough to resist.

Then, one day Alastair changed up his tactics.  
He put aside his blades and other toys, and took up himself. He beat her bloody, broke her bones, and then, when she was so shattered she couldn't fight back, he gently took hold of her. He touched her so gingerly, reverently. And he whispered things to her that sickened her.

He told her how beautiful she was as he fondled her breasts. He told her how remarkable she was as he shoved his fingers into her ass. He told her how much he admired her as he took himself in hand, stroking until he was hard. And then he covered her with his body and whispered how strong she was in her ear while he fucked her.

He made her watch as he raped her, over and over. And always he did it as gently as a lover. He caressed her and whispered in her ear about how good she was to resist him, how strong, how righteous, how benevolent. And at the end of it all he silently spilled inside her.

When he finally rolled off of her, he made his offer once more. She turned her face from him, tears burning like acid as the ran down her cheeks. And that time Sammy did not come to her. Did not tell her to resist. Did not keep her sane or strong.

"Yes." She whispered.

***

The sound of thunder rumbled and echoed through the sky, the ground. Louder than the screams of the tormented that pierced the air around her. She felt it vibrate through her very bones. There was something not right about it. And she was afraid. Somehow she knew it was meant for her, that something was coming, following close on the heels of the thunder.

She wanted to run, to hide. To get away from whatever it was that was coming. But she didn't. She stood her ground. Because whatever she was, she wasn't a coward. She would face this thing head on.

Lightning split the smokey red sky, a slash of bright, pure white tinged with blue. The demons around her fled, screaming like banshees before the light. But she stood, entranced by its beauty and purity. Something like that didn't belong here. Not here where the smell of burnt flesh, blood, decay, sulphur, and refuse was comingled in the air. Not here where the not-so-innocent were torn apart, tortured, unmade, screaming and begging for mercy.

And yet it was here. The presence of something very powerful permeated the air. A sudden chill blew through the sweltering heat of the entire place. She reveled in the relief of it. And then the lights broke through the cloud of sulphiric haze. They came forward, every demon in their path being incinerated to nothing, not even ashes.

The demons rose up then, wave after wave flooded toward the beautiful lights. And wave after wave burned away to nothing at the touch of the magnificent beings of light. The more they advanced, the closer they got, the more they began to take on human-like shape. She stood immobilized as they made their way toward her, destroying every foul thing in their path as they did.

They slowly surrounded her, flanking her on every side until she was completely surrounded. With them came a sense of peace. She no longer hurt, no longer burned. She felt whole and right for the first time since she could remember. She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling.

After a time she became aware that one of their number had broken away from the wide circle they kept around her. It walked as a man would. As it approached it was so bright she could not look upon it. She lowered her head and waited.

It stopped a few feet in front of her, standing as if waiting. She lifted her head but had to cover her eyes, it was so bright. She trembled, weak before this creature glowing like the sun.

A voice spoke inside her head. A whisper that seemed to echo across her thoughts.

"I am Castiel," it said. "I have come, an Angel of the Lord, to gather your soul, Deanna Winchester, and bring you forth from Damnation. Come with me now, and I shall return you to your former life." It extended a brightly lit hand toward her. When she hesitated it knelt before her, as if she were a frightened child.

"I need your answer Deanna." It spoke softly in her mind. All she could think was 'Why? Why me?' As if she had spoken aloud the glowing being, the Angel of the Lord, this Castiel, spoke reassuringly to her.

"Because you have been chosen Deanna. You are the only one that is capable of what we now ask of you. You are the only one strong enough to see this task through. We are here to save you." Castiel seemed to be speaking the truth. Still, Deanna didn't take its offered hand.

"But I don't deserve to be saved. I've done nothing to be saved for." She spoke with conviction.

"It does not matter. It has been commanded." Castiel gestured once more with his hand, urging her to take it.

"By who?" She asked. The answer he gave rang through her head like bells.

"By God."

Her eyes widened in shock. She could not, would not believe that God had commanded her rescued from the pit. But here was this beautiful creature, glowing like a torch, claiming to be an Angel. She didn't understand the implications of what Castiel had told her, but some part of her believed it. Trusted it. She nodded.

"Ok then. I will go." She stood with Castiel. It stepped forward and placed a hand on her right shoulder. A sudden pain erupted where the Angel touched her, and a sudden weakness drained her of strength. Her vision blacked out and she felt herself falling. Then just as quickly she was scooped up into a pair of strong arms. They wrapped around her and lifted her as if she was nothing. She felt the ground fall away and a rushing tide of cold air enveloped her. She fought the exhaustion that had dragged her down, but only just enough to force her eyes open a crack. What she saw made her chest swell with wonder.

Above and around her was a cloud of pure silver light. The light moved and rippled in a way that reminded her of feathers. In her head Castiel's voice came one more time.

"When you awake you will remember nothing of this place. You will know no pain from the memories that cloud your mind now. All of it will be wiped away. I will come to you soon. I will guide you in what you must now do."

And then the world went black.

***

Deanna came to in the darkness. Her lungs expanded, trying to drag in some much needed air. Only there wasn't enough. She jerked, her knuckles encountering something hard. She push at it, struggling for breath. I gave a fraction, spilling dirt in on her. She fumbled in her pocket for her lighter. Flicking it until it ignited, she realized quickly that she was in trouble. Above her was nothing but planks of bare wood, spilling dirt through the gaps.

Panic seized her chest as Deanna realized she was buried alive. She tried to scream for help, but all that escaped her throat was a hoarse croak.

She lost it then, unable to contain the rising panic that had begun to consume her. She thrashed, losing her lighter in the process. The darkness only added to her terror, and she fought the boards above her, until they finally gave. She reached into the dark loam and began digging, dragging great handfuls of dirt down and pushing herself up through the dirt. Her lungs burned and egged her on, trying desperately to escape, to breathe.

Her mind couldn't process anything but the blind terror. All she could think about was Air, gotta get out, gotta breathe, gotta get to the surface, please God get me out, please please please.

A few seconds of furious, terror-fueled digging her hand broke through something and encountered no more resistance. She clawed at the surface and dragged herself up. When her head finally broke the surface she gasped in a huge lungful of air. When she had climbeed free of the dirt she collapsed, panting. She passed out a few seconds later.

The light that finally registered behind her eyelids brought her blinking back to conciousness. She stared blankly at the sky for a moment before looking around. Her heart stuttered at the devestation she saw. The trees had all been flattened in a perfect circle around her for some distance.

Jaw slack, eyes wide, mind unable to comprehend what she was seeing, she slowly got to her feet and spun around, looking in every direction. Only one thought crossed ger mind.  
'What the hell happened?'

Knowing she couldn't stay here, she picked a direction and started walking. Her answers would come in time. Until then her first priority was getting back to Sammy.


End file.
